A Brother's Sacrifice
by octogirl
Summary: Kid Flash and Robin are captured by Gotham's top criminal, the Joker. As usual, the clown wants information as to who the Batman is. But, he changes things up to make things more agonizing for the two young heroes. Will they be able to keep Batman's identity a secret, will they come out alive? They must go through the test of a lifetime and see what they're really made of.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. This story is going to contain quite a bit of graphic torture, so be prepared for that. If there are any metaphors that just don't work or don't sound good, please let me know for future reference. Or if there are metaphors that work really well, I'd love to know that too. So enjoy the story, and be sure to review!**

Smoke was everywhere. Fire flared up like a never-ending disease. The smell of burning wood hung in the thick, ash coated air. Thick, black clouds of debris blocked the sun. And to think all this had been just a recon mission. What had gone wrong? Oh yeah, the Joker showed up.

Robin was nearly unconscious under a pile of concrete and dry wall. In the midst of hacking into the Injustice League's computers, Black Atom had found him. After that, things had gone downhill. Way downhill. So far that the great Boy Wonder himself had been hit in the head with a block of concrete, and he was now trapped in a burning building.

He couldn't breathe, he could feel his body being crushed under the concrete, and he was fighting with all his might just to stay conscious. Everything was silent except for the crackling of fire and the occasional thunk of parts of the building falling. But suddenly he heard a faint voice. It sounded like somebody was calling his name. No, he was just imagining it.

"Robin!" There it was again. Louder this time.

Robin tried to use what little strength he had left to look around for the source of the voice. After a moment, he thought he spotted a flash of yellow. A small spar of hope flickered in his stomach and he picked up a small piece of rubble and tried to throw it. It was a weak throw, but the rubble landed on a piece of metal, giving a small clink through the building. His eyes were nearly closed when he saw a yellow blur above him. And then all went dark.

Robin slowly pulled his eyelids off his eyes, allowing the blinding light to assault his tired blue orbs. He blinked a few times until he adjusted to the brightness, which proved not too bright. He felt something cool on his wrists, which was odd with his gloves – wait, his gloves! He didn't feel them. He looked up to see his wrists bound in chains above his head, but no gloves. Hold on, he was bound in chains! That wasn't a good sign. But he had been rescued, right? Oh no. Wally!

Robin frantically looked around, but soon spotted Kid Flash in the same position he was in, hanging from the ceiling, bound in chains. No, not chains. Was that barbwire? There was a small, crimson trail streaking his arms. His exposed arms. KF was missing the top part of his suit! Thank goodness they still had their masks on, though.

The Boy Wonder scanned the room, trying to figure out where they were. It was a basic room with cracks running through the floor and walls. The room was empty except for the two young heroes, and all the dirt, grime, and mold that resided in the structure. There was also an old door on the other side of the room and one on the left wall.

Robin looked at KF again, shocked he was still unconscious, and could only assume Wally had been knocked out a while after him. "KF," he whispered, studying the chains to find a way out of them. "KF."

"Mmm, just five more minutes," Wally mumbled groggily.

"Kid, wake up," Robin said, more sternly this time.

"What?" Wally whined, slowly opening his eyes, and getting his feet under him. "Ow." He looked up and saw the barb wire digging into his wrists. He then saw Robin and his current state. "Oh. Crap."

"Still want five more minutes?"

"Yeah, I do."

Dick rolled his eyes and went back to examining his chains. "Think you can phase out of that wire?"

"Yeah. But you might as well just cut my hands off first, because I would shred my wrists just picking up speed. So yeah, I could, if I wanted to lose my hands."

"Ok ok. That's not overly helpful."

"No, it isn't."

A few minutes later, there was a click at the door before it started to squeak as it opened. Dick and Wally turned their attention to who was entering, not overly thrilled at who it was. Not surprised, though, either.

"Boy oh boy, we have the boy blunder and the speedy baby!" A heart freezing, ear piercing, evil, yet recognizable cackle echoed through the room.

"Its _Kid Flash_ ," Wally corrected through gritted teeth.

"Oh details details. Same thing." The clown prince of crime, Gotham menace, the Joker, casually walked up to Wally, dropping his clanking black duffel bag on the floor with a thunk.

"What do you want now, Joker?" Robin questioned.

"What I always want, you silly little birdie. I want the identity of Batman."

"Well you aren't taking our identities, so you must not want it that bad," Wally said, not thinking before speaking. As usual.

Robin shot him a look and he immediately realized what he'd just said.

"Oh no no no. What's the fun in that?" Joker replied. "Besides, I'll take them when we're finished here."

"Dumb clown," Wally muttered.

"What was that?"

Dick sighed and clenched his fists. Wally was lucky he was chained up right now.

"Nothing," KF quickly replied.

"Mhmm, that's what I thought." Joker clapped his hands together. "Anyway, back to business. I think you both know how this goes. I beat you to a bloody pulp until you tell me who the Bat is, but. But…" Joker held a finger up. "We are going to change things up a bit. Make it a bit more…interesting. Bird Brain here is going to watch his little speedy baby buddy," Jocker pinched Wally's cheek, "get beaten to a bloody pulp instead." He gave Wally a 'light' slap across the face.

Dick's eyes went wide. "No! He doesn't even know the identity of Batman." Which was a lie.

"Perhaps. But you do And I'm sure if I do enough to your little goody two shoes friend, you'll tell me."

"Robin." KF's voice was serious with no emotion in it at all. "No matter what, don't say a word. I can handle it."

Dick was about to say something, but was interrupted by a huge laughing fit by the Joker. "Oh boy, this is too good! Ha! You two are just two cute! Getting all serious and 'heroic'." The evil clown continued his laughing fit as he walked over to the duffle bag.

Robin and KF held a silent conversation through their eyes while the psycho clown was busy digging through his bag of brutal toys. Dick was torn. Could he really watch his best friend suffer the wrath of Gotham's top criminal? Would he be able to keep quiet while listening to Wally's agonized screams? But he couldn't turn in his mentor. His adopted father who he loved and who loved him. But he loved Wally like a brother. Sometimes he had to remind himself they weren't related at all. How could he choose?

A muffled scream ripped through Robin's thoughts, and his eyes went wide at what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin had been so lost in thought, he hadn't even noticed when Joker pulled out a long, leather whip. He was now standing behind KF, holding the whip with an evil grin.

KF was trying to get his feet under him, breathing heavily with a grimace. Robin could see a small stream of blood trickling down over Wally's shoulder. Just as KF had gotten his feet under him, Joker lashed him again. Wally grunted and fell forward, his face twisted in pain.

"You know, I was going to use our friend, the crowbar," the evil clown started. "But that's more of a special thing between the boy blunder and I." He burst out laughing and began whipping the young speedster mercilessly.

Wally clenched his jaw, refusing to give the clown the pleasure of hearing his screams. His hands were balled into fists as burning lash after burning lash was administered upon his bruised and bleeding back. It seemed like the leather sliced straight through his skin and muscle with the ease of a snake through a tree. The crazed clown's laughs and insults only echoed in the background of the swooshing of the whip through the air and the crack of it breaking his skin. His vision was blurry, his mouth was dry, his body was numb, and his back burned and stung like a million fiery bees.

The beating seemed to continue forever, both young heroes knowing this was only the beginning. The only thing keeping Dick quiet was the knowledge that his friend could survive a harder beating like this due to his quickened healing. Though he knew full well that didn't make it any less excruciating. He couldn't look at Wally's face. He could barely look at the speedster at all. Yet he couldn't pull his eyes away. The thick, crimson fluid pouring out of his friend, the stomach churning sounds of his flesh being ripped, the bellowing laughs of the Joker, it paralyzed Robin. To the point he was hardly breathing. Until it finally stopped.

Everything was silent for a moment, with the exception of Wally's strained breaths. And Dick did not like the look on Joker's face one bit.

"Well well well," the clown prince of crime started. "Poor little speedy baby won't be so speedy for a while."

Wally groaned as he tried to stand, the strain of hanging causing the barbwire to dig deeper into his wrists. But his legs were so numb and useless he could hardly move them. He could hardly lift his head, much less do anything but hang there.

"Joker, this is between us," Robin said defiantly. "Leave him out of it."

"Oh no no no," the clown said. "This does indeed involve him. I clearly can't get through to you with pain. Though, that doesn't make it any less enjoyable. But, I figure, try something new. But don't be jealous, my little bird brain. Uncle J still loves his little birdie." He was going to continue, but was cut off by Wally's snickering. Both him and Robin looked at the bleeding speedster. "What?" Joker asked in an almost irritated tone.

"Nothing," Wally said, his voice clearly strained. "You just finally admitted it."

"Admitted what?"

"That you have a bird brain." Wally smirked at the clown, fire still in his eyes.

Joker glared at the young hero for a moment before his mouth curled upward in his blood chilling grin. "My young speedy baby, you may find your mouth to get you in more trouble than you may think. But lucky for you…I was already planning to beat you to death. Ha ha! Literally!" The psychotic clown arched backwards in a full belly laugh before he started for his duffel bag.

The two young heroes once again locked eyes, holding a silent conversation. Dick was glad to see the strength that still resided in his friend's eyes, but was torn apart at the absolute pain he saw there too. Yet Wally tried to look strong for his best friend. He could take whatever Joker threw at him. And if the worst came to pass, he would rather sacrifice himself, a nerdy teen who's saved hundreds of lives, instead of Batman, who's saved thousands. And he tried to show that to Robin.

Soon – too soon – the Joker walked back over to behind Wally, dragging a whip behind him. Not just any whip, though. This one had sharp pieces of metal, small blades basically, sticking out of it. And small balls of lead intertwined with the leather and other sharp objects.

One glance was enough for Wally before he averted his gaze, his back burning and throbbing even more. As if it was crying out in agony just at the thought. Robin seemed paralyzed as he stared at the brutal, no, worse than brutal, looking object trailing behind the wicked clown like a devil's tail. The clinking of the small, torturous objects embraced in the leather taunted and mocked the young heroes. Wally specifically.

"Now this baby goes far back to Ancient Rome," Joker started, taking his place behind the purple and crimson speedster. "One of their most…deliciously brutal punishments."

Robin felt himself begin to tremble. Whether it was from anger, fear, or agonizing dread for his friend, he wasn't sure.

"Now watch closely, birdie, as Uncle J has fun with your speedy little friend. And whenever you feel like you want to say something, don't hesitate to speak up."

Dick's breathing picked up. How? How could he watch this? Joker was going to kill Wally! No, worse, he was going to rip him apart. Literally! What was he supposed to do? He glanced up at KF to see the speedster give him that same look, silently telling him not to give Batman up. Their mute conversation was interrupted by an evil cackle from the Joker, just before he lifted his arm and brought the whip down hard on Wally's beaten back.

Wally grunted and clenched his teeth hard, every muscle tense. He felt every little sharp morsel of metal and glass dig into his flesh like claws. He felt the little balls of lead beat against his skin, bruising deep to the bone. He hardly had time to recover before another brutal lash came. And another, and another, and another. Grunts and groans escaped his mouth as the violent flogging caused him to swing in his restraints. Thick streams of blood poured down his arms from his wrists and over his shoulders as it gushed from his back.

Robin couldn't take it anymore and fought against his restraints. "Get away from him, you barbaric maniac! I swear I will rip you apart limb by limb, then send you straight down to hell you demonic beast!" He had never felt rage quite like this before, but boy was he on fire.

"Oh, do continue!" Joker said with a laugh. "Really encourages me to go harder."

Robin immediately shut his mouth, feeling ashamed and guilty of what he'd just done. Joker's strokes became noticeably harder, and Wally's face was contorted in pure agony. So, Dick stood there, deciding to focus on an escape plan…if there was one. Though he couldn't take his eyes off the barbaric brutality occurring before him. And as if things couldn't get any worse, they did.

Joker gave Wally a lash where the whip dug into his side, and instead of slicing through his skin like every other time, it remained lodged there.

"Uh oh," Joker said, his sick grin growing. "Its stuck." He tugged a few times, scoring a grunt from the speedster. "Whatever shall we do?"

Wally's shallow gasps picked up and he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for the inevitable. Robin's gaze was locked on the torturous strap lodged in his friend's side, praying in his mind that the clown wouldn't do what he was sure to do. Praying hard. But knowing that it was to come, he averted his gaze and looked down, unable to watch.

Joker's grin grew even more, his beady eyes full of dark excitement before he forcefully pulled his arm back. "Rip!"

"Ah!"

Wally's scream echoed through Dick's mind, causing him to cringe and squeeze his eyes shut. Once he finally got up the courage to look up, he almost looked away again, but didn't.

The Joker was bent backwards in a massive laugh attack as Wally was now fully hanging from the wire. Just as Robin had feared, there was a large gash in KF's side that appeared to be pouring out gallons of blood, which covered the true gore that was sure to be hiding beneath. He was sickly pale, his chest hardly rising enough to assure Robin he was still breathing.

"That was fun!" Joker's exclamation snapped Dick out of his horrified trance. "Let's do it again!"


	3. Chapter 3

A mix of Wally's screams and Joker's laughs bounced off the walls of the small room as the clown prince of crime continued to literally rip the young speedster's back apart. Blood was pooling on the ground and splattered on the walls amongst other gore. How KF was still alive went beyond all understanding of the Boy Wonder. It seemed like there couldn't be an ounce of the crimson fluid left in his friend's body.

Finally, after an eternity of the harsh, brutal beating, Joker ceased and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. But his sick, wicked grin remained plastered on his white, snake like face. His dark, beady eyes staring at his crimson and purple masterpiece.

Robin hadn't been able to watch the last part. He had his head down, eyes shut, and jaw clenched. His mind had gone blank. All he could hear were his friend's agonized cries, the sickening rip of his flesh being torn from his body, and the booming cackles of the barbaric clown. He could still hear it all echoing in his mind, his heart feeling every lash.

Kid Flash hung from the barbwire cutting through his wrists, digging into the tendons. His eyes were hardly open, his chest barely moving, swinging limply from his restraints. His whole body was numb and useless. No words could describe the pain he felt in his back and sides. The fiery, stinging, throbbing sensation that coursed through him. Though Joker had stopped, he still felt the whip tearing him apart like the claws of a beast tearing away at its prey. He just wanted it to be over, though had a feeling he was already on the downward slope.

"Boy oh boy, that was fun!" Joker exclaimed with one of his heart stopping laughs. "As much as I would love to know who the Bat is, I'm almost glad you stayed quiet, bird boy."

Robin kept his eyes down. He had no words for the barbaric monster. To think that anybody, even Joker, could enjoy doing that to somebody else was far beyond his comprehension. How he wished it had been him. It should've been him. Wally didn't deserve this. Batman was _his_ mentor, not KF's. He should've been the one to take the beating.

"Being quiet, I see," Joker said. "Oh well." He pulled out a pair of wire clippers and cut the barbwire just above Wally's hands, and let the young speedster drop to the ground with a groan. He then proceeded to drop the crimson stained whip back in the duffle bag before walking back over to the bloodied and bruised hero. He crouched down next to him, grabbed his sweat coated mop of red hair, and yanked his head up. "Oh speedy baby." He lightly slapped Wally's cheek a few times.

Wally's head just hung limply, his eyes closed, clearly unconscious.

"Hmm. I know what will do the trick!" Joker jumped up and disappeared out the door, but only for a moment before he returned. He was carrying a good-sized bucket, water splashing around in it. "Here we go." He grinned that evil grin and spilled the water over his poor victim.

Robin watched closely, only able to hope it was normal water. But he knew better than that.

Wally's eyes shot open with a muffled scream. He began writhing on the ground as his body seemed to be set on fire.

"Ah yes. Nothing more refreshing than some nice salt water to clean out the wounds," Joker said as he happily watched the young hero.

Robin's heart sunk even more as he heard Wally's tortured groans. He watched his friend writhe on the ground as the salt sunk deep into his shredded body. The water mixed with his blood, creating a stomach churning combination to coat and stain the ground.

Wally's mind was overtaken by the absolute pain assaulting his body. He was on fire. He was sure of it. He could feel every little particle of salt sizzling deep inside his lacerations and gashes as the water soaked through him. He couldn't stop his torn body from writhing around as the groans and screams escaped his mouth against his will.

Robin fought against his chains, desperately wanting to help his friend. He needed medical attention now or else he'd bleed out. He was already too pale, and his enhanced healing wouldn't be fast enough. Especially with the state he was in and not having eaten for a while. He had to find a way out of here. He had to. There was no option.

Wally finally calmed down and laid there, gasping for air. He was exhausted, numb, burning, sore, stinging. His whole body just hurt in every way imaginable, but he was too tired to do anything but lie there in his agony, anxiously awaiting Joker's next move.

"Well, its getting late," the crazed clown finally said. He grabbed KF by the arm and dragged him over to the wall just a few feet away from Robin. Joker chained one of Wally's wrists to the wall before walking back to his duffle bag. "You two don't stay up much longer," he said in a mock fatherly voice. "We have another big day tomorrow. Lot's of fun games." With one last big laugh, Joker disappeared out the door.

The light turned off, drenching the room in darkness and silence. Only Wally's labored gasps and could be heard, and a slight groan as he attempted to shift occasionally.

"Kid, I…" Robin started.

"Don't," Wally interrupted, his voice strained. "It's ok."

"No, it's not. He's my mentor. It should've been me."

Wally looked up at Dick's silhouette. "Hey, it's an honor to get beat up for the Bat…I think. Besides, it's probably more torturous for you to see this hot figure getting screwed up," he joked, pushing out a small laugh that hurt his ribs.

While Dick was glad to hear his friend try to joke around, he just couldn't laugh. "I'm serious."

"Me too."

"Kid."

"Robin."

Dick was going to say something, but just sighed and remained quiet.

"Look, I'm glad it was me. You're tough and all and can take a lot, but you'd be a dead, bloody heap right now. My fast healing is what's kept me alive. Even though its quite a bit slower right now. I'm ok, dude. This one is for the better."

Robin sighed again and started trying to fiddle with the chains. "KF, can you phase out of these?"

"Any other day, yeah. But I can hardly move." Wally tried anyway, though, but couldn't get to a superspeed at all.

"Its ok. You should probably get some rest."

"Like that's gonna happen."

Dick sighed and continued working the chains, though it was hard with not being able to see real great.

"Where do you think the League is?" Wally asked. "Or the Team?"

Dick stopped and looked down at the shadowy heap of his speedster friend. "I don't know," he replied honestly. "I'm sure they're looking for us. But Joker undoubtedly destroyed our trackers. Or had his goons plant them somewhere else."

"Yeah, that's probably more likely."

Dick slightly nodded and looked up at the darkened ceiling. Where were they? Where was the Justice League? Or the Team? Why weren't they here yet? There was no way Wally would be able to survive another day if this was how it was going to go. Another beating like that would be his last.

The night flew by in restlessness. It dragged on forever, yet ended too soon. The Boy Wonder and speedster didn't say much, causing an eerie quietness to fall over the room, broken only by an occasional grunt by Wally attempting to shift.

Both pairs of the young, tired eyes snapped up to the door as a click echoed through the room and the squeak of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Joker walked in with that sickening, wicked grin. His dreadful, slow footsteps echoed against the cold walls as his black, stained duffle bag clanked mockingly. It was the beginning of a wicked symphony just getting ready to get into the meat of the song. And every note was cacophony to the young heroes' ears.

"Sleep well?" the clown asked in his sadistic voice.

The Boy Wonder and young speedster remained quiet, attempting not to look at the clown.

"Hmm, a quiet bunch you are. You two might become known as the silent duo!" The clown prince of crime bent back in a large laugh before dropping his bag of brutal toys to the ground. "Now who's ready to play with Uncle J today?"

Again, the young heroes remained silent.

"Well, don't all speak up at once."

A heavy moment of silence passed as the villain eyed his two victims.

"How about the speedy baby again? 'Because we had so much fun the last time!"

"Take me this time," Robin spoke up. "Leave him alone."

Joker pretended to think about it for a moment. "As much fun as we have on our playdates, poor little speedy baby hasn't had much attention from Ol' Uncle J." He was about to continue when he was interrupted by a snicker from Kid Flash. "What is it now?"

"Oh nothing," Wally said. "You just called yourself old. So now you're an old bird brain."

Robin shot KF a look. Why was he digging his grave even deeper? Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?

Wally just continued snickering. He knew he was only making things worse, but he couldn't help it. It was too funny. He was soon interrupted, though, by a rough hand grabbing his mop of hair. His chains were undone before he was dragged by his hair into the center of the room.

"Joker! Leave him alone!" Robin demanded.

"You know how to stop this," the clown replied, slamming KF to the ground.

Wally looked up at Dick with that 'don't say a word' look. So, Robin remained silent and looked at the crimson stained floor. Would he really stay silent even if Joker killed Wally? Could he? Was he strong enough to? Was this even strength? _'Oh Batman, where are you?'_

Joker went to the other door and opened it to reveal a closet, and started pulling out various objects and setting them up in the middle of the room. These consisted of a chair, two boxes sitting on either side of the chair with a lamp, one on each box, but neither of them had a shade. He hooked them up to an extension cord that reached the only outlet in the room.

Meanwhile, KF was slowly working his way over to the wicked clown's bag to find a weapon he could use against the villain. Unfortunately, Joker was too fast for him and soon had him by the hair again, dragging him over to the little set up. He put the struggling young speedster in the chair and tied him around his stomach and ankles to it. Wally grimaced as the splinters of the old, wooden chair dug into his torn back. The evil clown then proceeded to tie Wally's wrist to the lamp, so his palm was resting on the light bulb with no way of moving it. Unless he broke it, of course, which would send the glass straight into his palm. The clown repeated with his other hand before grinning at the now restrained speedster.

"Oh, you young heroes. Always making things hard on yourselves and fun for me," Joker said with a dramatic sigh. "Perhaps you'll learn someday."

"Joker, please, just let him go," Robin said in a quiet voice, trying to keep the defeat out of his tone.

"Now little birdie, you know how to stop this. I have made it perfectly clear and my deal is fair." The clown prince of crime chuckled and turned on the lamps.

Nothing really happened at first. Wally just sat there, focusing on taking deep, even breaths. Robin watched, dread written upon his face no matter how hard he tried not to show it. And Joker stood with arms crossed and a sick grin on his face. Everyone knew what was coming. Just like anybody who knew anything about light bulbs would.

Though it took a few minutes for the light bulbs to really heat up, that didn't leave Wally pain free for that short while. He did still have splinters digging into his open flesh after all. But he soon felt the heat rising under his palms. It was subtle at first, a pleasantly warm feeling, even, against the cool temperature of the room. But it got hotter until it wasn't quite so pleasant anymore, but still bearable. Wally couldn't stop thinking how nice it would be if the power could go out right about now. Of course, fate wasn't that kind, and the bulb continued getting hotter. It was soon at the temperature of a pot of boiling water. The kind of feel that makes a person's reflexes kick in to pull away, which is exactly what Wally did. Though he stopped himself immediately as, one, his hands didn't move anyway, and two, he knew the glass would shatter into his hands if he did. So, all he could do was sit there as the burning sensation intensified, and focus on deep breaths. He could do this. He could take it. Though his mind began racing through the science of this, and how hands and fingers are very very sensitive with lots of nerves, and how hot a lightbulb could get, and all that wonderful stuff a poor victim like himself doesn't want to think about.

Joker's grin grew as he watched the tormented hero's face twist from neutral to a grimace. And Robin just looked back down to the floor. There had to be a way out. There had to be. He had to get his friend out of here. But how? The damn clown had though of everything. Every damn thing! A groan snapped him from his thoughts and he looked back up at KF.

Every one of Wally's muscles were tense. Especially his hands. It was clear he was fighting against the rope to pull away from the heated bulbs, but it was no use. It burned. Oh how it burned. It burned like hell. Worse than hell. He could feel the skin of his palm scorching like paper in fire. It felt like it was even melting like wax. He could feel every nerve set on fire. The pain was unreal. While he wasn't sure if this was worse than having chunks of skin ripped from him, it came pretty close.

His body started shaking as his mind raced with possible ways to keep from touching the thin glass without breaking it. Though at this point he wondered if breaking it and just getting it over with would be better. Though all the internal damage it could cause. But how much more of this could he take? He was going to break it eventually. That much was clear just due to his trembling, tense hands. So he clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut before crushing the bulbs.

A muffled scream escaped him as the hot shards of glass eagerly dug into his palms. They cut deep and lodged tight in his hands. Wally's whole body was shaking violently, namely his hands, as he gasped in shaky breaths. His hands were covered in blood, his palms red and purple with a nasty burn that went deep through his pierced skin.

"Well well well, that was quite the show!" Joker exclaimed as he walked over t Wally. "Most enjoyable, I must admit."

The clown pulled out a pair of tweezers, which Wally could just barely make out through his blurry vision, and untied one of his hands. Wally tried to pull his hand away from the wicked clown, but his arm was so weak and shaky it was like he wasn't in control anymore. Joker turned Wally's bloodied hand upward, so he could see the many shards of glass embedded in the scorched skin, and started ripping them out one by one, 'accidentally' pulling some skin along the way.

Dick looked away once again as his friend's grunts and groans echoed through the crimson stained room. _'It should be me,'_ he kept thinking. _'It should be me.'_

After what felt like an eternity, all the glass was out and scattered on the floor. Joker put the tweezers away and turned to face the young heroes again. "You know, neither of you are doing any harm to me. You are only hurting yourselves. I am quite enjoying myself. However, I would still appreciate 'ol Batsy's identity."

"Well you're gonna have to live without it," KF said in a strained voice.

Joker was about to say something when suddenly the wall busted right above Robin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! They have been very encouraging. I'm glad to hear you are enjoying it. Keep 'em coming! Also, you're gonna have to bear with me through these last few chapters. I'm terrible at endings, so I apologize. So if you have any tips on how to make it better, or just for endngs in general, that would be great! Enjoy!**

Joker took a few steps back and shielded his face from the flying debris before looking up again. Standing in front of him was Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter. The clown just chuckled and brushed some debris from his suit.

"Oh goody goody, the whole posse showed up!" Joker exclaimed. "Well, almost all of you."

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Batman growled.

"Hmm." Joker pretended to think for a moment. "I'll take the easy way." He let out a roaring laugh before a jet pack came out of his suit and, in a flash, flew out the hole in the wall. "Toodaloo!"

Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman were immediately after him while Flash hurried over to his bloodied nephew and untied him.

"Hey unc," the young speedster said in a strained voice, trying to give a small smile which turned more into a grimace as the splinters broke into his back.

"I'm so sorry, Kid," Barry said, being as gentle as he could be to lift Wally into his arms.

"Get him to the hospital," Green Arrow said, placing a hand on Barry's shoulder. "We'll meet you there."

Flash nodded and dashed off, careful not to run into Batman and Robin.

"Are you ok?" Bruce asked as he used a tool from his belt to free Dick.

"Yeah," Robin replied, which was mostly true physically. Despite the fact he collapsed when the chains were no longer holding him up and Batman had to catch him.

Bruce sighed as he lifted his adopted son up, knowing he was lying. But he decided now wasn't the time. So, he carried Robin out to the Batcycle and raced to the hospital. They soon reached the hospital and sat in the waiting room.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt?" Bruce asked, looking Dick over for the hundredth time.

"Yeah. Just tired and a little numb. But I'm ok," Robin replied.

Batman nodded slightly and remained silent, deciding to save questions for when they recovered.

"When do you think Flash will come back up?" Dick asked after a while, looking out the window to see the red blur pass by as Barry ran laps around the hospital to let his nervous energy out.

"I don't know," Bruce replied. "Probably soon."

Dick nodded slightly and looked at the ground.

A few moments later, a young girl, probably around six or seven, walked up to the duo. She was wearing an adorable little purple outfit with butterflies, and her hair was pulled up in two ponytails that curled at the bottom. She gave the two a smile and placed her hand on Robin's. Robin looked up at her before glancing at his mentor, who was also watching the little girl.

"Is your friend hurt?" she asked in a little, slightly squeaky voice.

Dick gave a small nod, unable to hide the pain on his face.

"Its ok. He'll get better. The doctors will help him." Her smile grew.

"Yeah. They'll help him," Dick agreed, giving a small nod.

"My friend is hurt too. She was in a car and another car hit her car. That's what mommy said. But the nice people are going to make her better. Like they're going to make your friend better too."

Dick's smile grew slightly, and he nodded. "Yeah. That's right."

"Emma!" a grown woman's voice called. "Emma!" A woman came around the corner of the children's waiting room and her eyes went wide when she spotted her daughter. She hurried over, though seemed a bit hesitant of approaching the two heroes. "I am so sorry. Emma, come here, sweetie."

Emma gave one more smile before running to her mother.

"Its ok, ma'am," Bruce assured.

The woman gave a small smile and nod before hurrying back to the children's waiting room. Dick couldn't help but feel more at ease, though, thanks to little Emma. He sighed and sat back again before Barry came back in and stood next to them just as a nurse walked out.

"For Kid Flash," the nurse called.

Barry dashed over faster than he meant, a lot faster than he meant, almost knocking the nurse off her feet.

"Right this way, sir," the nurse said. "Walking, please," she added.

Barry nodded and anxiously followed her. She opened the door to a room and let him walk in before softly closing the door. Barry's breath nearly caught at the sight of his sleeping nephew.

Wally was wearing a hospital gown that covered most of the bandages wrapped around his torso and shoulders. There were a few bandages around his arms, and his hands and wrists were completely wrapped thick and resting on pillows.

Barry slowly walked up to the young speedster and sat down next to the bed. Not long after, Wally slowly opened his eyes and looked over at his uncle, who was looking down and slightly shaking his head.

"My parents are gonna kill you," KF teased in a groggy voice.

Flash's head snapped up and he gave a small laugh. "Yeah they are. How are you feeling?"

"High on pain meds."

Barry laughed again and nodded. "Well, that's not all bad."

Wally gave a small nod and rested back into the pillows, shifting slightly so it didn't rub on his bandaged back. He looked up at the ceiling and turned his head to look at Barry again.

Barry sighed and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, Kid. I should've been there sooner. Its my job to protect you."

"No, its your job to train me so I can protect myself and others," Wally corrected. "Which you've been doing just fine."

Barry shook his head and looked up at his young protégé, his eyes clearly moist behind his mask. "I should've protected you."

"Hey, I'm fine." Wally offered a small smile. "See? I'm, a speedster."

Barry sighed again. "Ok, Kid. I know there are others who want to see you."

Wally nodded. "Ok. And thanks, for coming to get me."

Barry gave a small smile and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "I may have not been able to protect you, but don't think I'd let you die in the hands of that clown."

Wally smiled and gave a small laugh. "Thanks."

Barry walked out and a few minutes late, Batman walked in.

"Hey," Wally greeted as the Dark Knight approached the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked.

"I'm alright. How's Robin?"

"He's ok. I'll send him in in a moment."

"Cool." Wally gave a small smile.

"He told me what happened," Bruce said, looking at the young speedster before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. You didn't have to go through that. You are a very strong young man and I have underestimated you. But you proved me wrong. Well done."

Wally was speechless, unable to believe that the Batman had actually said something like that to him. "Umm…thank you, sir, uh…Batman. Oh, did they catch Joker?"

"No. He got away this time, but we'll put him behind bars. I know Flash won't rest until he comes to justice," Batman replied.

Wally gave a small laugh. "I would believe that."

Batman gave a small nod. "I'll send Robin in."

"Ok. Thanks." Wally watched him leave and Robin entered right after.

"Hey, dude," Wally greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Dick replied as he walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Hyped on pain meds." Wally gave a small laugh.

Robin just kept his solemn look.

"Come on, man. What's with the long face?"

"Kid, I can't pretend like what happened didn't happen," Dick said.

"Look, I'm fine. Yeah, it happened, but we're ok. Still alive. That's what matters, right?"  
Robin just sighed and looked down.

"You need to whelm yourself."

Robin remained silent.

"Feel the aster, dude," Wally said, nudging him.

Dick couldn't hold back a smile and small laugh. "Ok, ok, you're right."

Wally gave a dramatic sigh as he put his hands behind his head. "Thank you, thank you. Genius over here."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, buddy."

The two laughed a bit before a moment of silence passed.

"The rest of the Team will come tomorrow," Robin finally said. "Unless they end up rebelling and come tonight."

"They are known to rebel, huh?" Wally gave a small laugh.

"Yeah."

A nurse came in and stood by the door, giving Robin a gentle 'its time for him to rest' look.

"Alright, man, that's my cue," Dick said, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys, this is our final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed the story. Review and let me know what you thought.**

That night, Wally lied awake, thinking about what had happened. Though he tried not to think abut the pain. It just made his body hurt even more. Eventually, he turned his head slightly and almost jumped out of the bed when he saw a shadow standing in front of the door.

"Calm down, Baywatch. Its just me," a very familiar, very very welcome voice said.

Wally smiled as Artemis walked into the dim light shining through the window. She gave him a kiss on the forehead, of course he was hoping for on the lips, and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Boy was she a sight for sore eyes. Dressed in her usual outfit and beautiful as ever.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"A lot better now that you're here," Wally replied with that goofy, adorable grin.

Artemis slightly laughed and rolled her eyes. "I mean for real."

"Me too." Wally smiled and reached for her hand.

Artemis returned the smile and gently placed her hand in his before her face fell as she felt the thick bandages instead of his skin.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked, noticing the change.

"I was so worried about you," Artemis said quietly. "I wanna kill that clown for what he did to you. I wanna slowly rip him apart, piece by piece, and beat his remains with a damn cleaver, and through him into a never-ending pit of fire, and- "

But Wally cut her off. "Whoa, babe, chill out. Now I'm gonna have nightmares."

Artemis took a deep breath and looked up at him with her big, gray eyes.

"I'm here and I'm ok. No use wasting all that time and energy on some lousy clown."

Artemis slightly nodded but stayed quiet. He wasn't just some lousy clown. He was a murderous, barbaric, brutal beast who preys on other people's pain.

"Babe, I know you're still thinking about him," Wally said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You've got that vengeful look in your eye."

Artemis sighed and looked into his emerald eyes. "Sorry."

Wally smiled, causing Artemis to smile back.

"Well I guess I should be going before the others notice I'm gone," she said, standing up.

"Already?" Wally whined.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Artemis smiled and started for the door.

"Ahem. I believe you forgot something." Wally raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Artemis turned around with a small laugh and rolled her eyes. "Boys will be boys." She walked back over and leaned down to kiss him.

Wally smiled through the kiss and closed his eyes. After a few moments, Artemis slightly pulled back. "I have to go," she whispered.

Wally made a pouty face he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. And he was right. She sighed and shook her head before kissing him again.

After a few more moments, she pulled back and straightened up. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Wally sighed and nodded. "Ok. Goodbye my beautiful girlfriend"

"Goodbye, my strange boyfriend." Artemis gave a small laugh before disappearing through the door.

Wally grinned as he watched her leave.

A few weeks later, Wally was back to normal and off saving the world again. At least in his mind. And he never turned down an opportunity to tell the story and dramatize it, adding that there was a fair maiden involved and such. He always made it goofy. But both he and Robin knew what happened, and to Dick, Wally would be a hero forever. For protecting his mentor and adopted father.


End file.
